


Tactical Recruitment

by Aurya



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIIII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Gen, Listed complete but may still be updated later on, More characters to be added, No more than Cloud is, Oneshot collection, Screw Luso Clemens with a knife, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurya/pseuds/Aurya
Summary: A series of fanfictional sidequests for Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, showing Ramza recruiting characters from other Final Fantasy games... because I hate Luso's tiny ass.





	1. Terra Branford - Entranced

**Author's Note:**

> So, Final Fantasy Tactics has been happening recently. War of the Lions, anyways. I fail to understand how anybody could prefer the wreck of the original translation. It's a fun game (I mean, it's a pain in the ass when you're not careful, but that doesn't mean it's not fun), and I'm rather enjoying it. The one thing I have a problem with is Luso Clemens. He really hits me as an odd one out among the otherworlders (if I describe them as 'cameos' that feels like I'm selling them short). Balthier makes sense for the same reasons Cloud made sense (the whole 'character from the newest mainline Final Fantasy' idea), but Luso's game wasn't even out yet, and came out on a completely different system when it was! Plus gameplay-wise he's just a straight ripoff of Ramza, and they force you into his fight scene by putting it along the route of the story. I can think of half a dozen people who would have better fit that third otherworlder slot.
> 
> Quoth the dragon: "Well, you're a fanfic writer, aren't you? Make those half-dozen people work."
> 
> Now, on closer analysis of releases dates, half of those half-dozen woudn't work as well as I thought even if they WOULD be better fit because their games came out even later than Tactics A2 did. I'm starting with a character who would not require significantly more effort than Balthier to get her into your party, who wouldn't need any weird machinist happenings for there to be a good reason that she's in Ivalice*, and who would make sense being in a 2007 PSP game for the sake of making the fandom happy. Everyone else is going to be a sharp case of inexplicable in one way or another because I'm just gonna be having fun. Some of them will have no good reason to be in Ivalice at all. Others could probably justify it if it weren't for the fact that their games came out later.
> 
> *in the same way that Cloud's presence in Ivalice is designed so it can be satisfactorily canon in both Tactics and VII
> 
> Also, I have half a dozen people, but I'm still working on the half-dozen scenarios. I do welcome any suggestions; even if I've already got the character in mind, I'd welcome an idea as to how they end up joining!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the layout for the chapters in this fic. The title of the chapter will be the character's name and their unique job that replaces Squire. Then I have free reign to ramble in the beginning notes, wherein I will make justifications for the characters I can actively justify. Any preceding events necessary to unlock the character's sidequests (i.e. Rumors, Errands, etcetera) are given brief summary, then we proceed to proper narration of the events wherein the character meets with Ramza's party, and any other sidequesting that ensues to get their recruitment. Sigh... I don't think I can write a Tactics fight scene, so where the fight starts, I'm going to provide a summary of the fight - objectives, party size, required party members, and a list of enemy units. At the end, we have the character briefing of their equipment and abilities as they join (I don't think Cloud or Balthier has anything randomized on recruitment). The end notes will be one line of ramble, at most, followed by a summary of any details about the sidequest, anything else about the character that needs mentioning, and a briefing on their unique job: weapon and armour selections and a quick listing of abilities on their unique job command.
> 
> Final Fantasy VI does not get anything resembling enough love. Our first recruitment is Terra Branford. Specifically, her -Trance-. I've read an interesting headcanon (as the foundation for a fanfic I'm not exactly eager to admit I enjoyed) (epic blushes abound as I type that) that magic, as an essence, cannot be destroyed; thus, when magic was cast from the World following Kefka's death as God of Magic, that magic found its home in another world - including Terra's Esper half. Calling her unique job "Entranced" because Tactics summons are called Espers too and if I call her Esperkin then it sounds like she comes with Summon. I mean, nobody who knows who Terra IS is going to make that mistake, but it's the principle of the thing.
> 
> ...Come to think of it, if they had Terra in War of the Lions, they probably would've used "Eidolon" or "Aeon" instead so they could maintain referring to Terra as Esperkin.

**Mining Town of Gollund**

Rumor - Darkness and Starlight  
_There has been much stirring about what has been described as a pink meteor falling towards the area near the ruins of Ziekden Fortress. Many brigands and other unsavory sorts, believing the site of impact may hold an item of great value, have been travelling towards Ziekden in hopes of finding the meteor. Distressingly, none who have departed for Ziekden after the reports have been seen since. It has been believed the sighting of the meteor has disturbed monsters along the route, making the travels more dangerous than they ought be._

* * *

**Ziekden Fortress Ruins**

"I'd hoped to never come to this place again..."

Ramza's words as he and his party approached the former site of Ziekden drew Agrias' gaze. "Does this ruin hold some unpleasant memory for you?" she inquired.

"I was here when it became ruin," Ramza confirmed. "Delita's sister died here because I could not bring myself to act soon enough to stop it. I hope only that this endeavour comes to a more pleasant conclusion."

They were soon enough now to see the charred husk of the fortress. For a moment, Ramza was taken by the foolish thought that the snows presently descending around them must have been nearly the first since the battle, for he could see many dark figures scattered around the structure that he at first presumed to be seared discharge from the blast. But once that moment had passed, he was struck with terror; those dark figures were  _bodies_ , charred black, and recently enough that the snow was melting on their still-hot bodies before it could accumulate. A closer look, as the party broke into a run, revealed several other, older corpses that were already half-buried, and a careful eye on the fortress ruin revealed a flickering glow from within was shining on the tallest intact wall - firelight.

Without hesitating, Ramza made his way up to the walkway that led to the building's shell; then he called to the ruin, "Is anyone there?"

A high-pitched cry, not human but nor entirely monstrous, seemed to rip out of the fortress in response; Ramza's hand reached for his weapon as a pace upon snow followed. Then, at the gap in the masonry where the fortress door once lay, a figure of bright pink rose up, catching the tactician off-guard. It had a humanoid figure - a female figure, and skyclad at that - but plain as the day was it no human, for her body was covered in a coat of smooth fur, just thick enough to preserved her decency. A wild mane of the same colour emerged from her head like hair, yet it waved in the air, as though gravity had no hold on it. Her fingers ended in green talons, and her toes in similar claws; yet her eyes were human, a gentle purple narrowed in an all too human anger.

Ramza was caught off-guard at her appearance, averting his gaze out of habit; and so he barely noticed Agrias climbing up at his side until the pink creature's eyes widened in surprise. Her lips moved - and a human voice emerged from them.

"You're...?"

Agrias' hand was already closed on her sword when she heard it; she promptly halted, surprised. "You speak?"

The figure's gaze fell. "No... you're not..."

After a quick glance between Agrias and the creature, Ramza quickly stepped forward. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm not sure," the figure replied. "It's been a blur... People keep coming here, raving about-"

"Well, well! What have we here!"

The call from below drew everyone's attention; a group of brigands in the garb of samurai and ninja were nearing the fortress ruins, the lead of which has a hand on either of his blades. "A brisk walk to the site of a meteor, only to find a monster guarding our reward!"

With a scoff, the pink creature stepped up to the edge of the walkway. "You're wasting your time," she proclaimed aloud.

Astonished gazes were exchanged between the men as their leader chuckled. "The monster speaks in human tongues! And they say miracles are naught but sleight of hand." He drew his knife. "Surrender your bounty to us, and we shall bring you no harm."

"There is no treasure here," the figure insisted. "Don't make me kill you like the others."

The brigands clearly had no intention of turning away; weapons were drawn as the leader flipped his knife before him. "We gave you ample warning, beast!"

It was clear in an instant that the charred bodies were no stroke of luck, for the girl quickly held her hand to her side; a blaze of light seemed to flow from her hand, and a sword with a crimson blade manifested in her grip. As she raised the weapon towards them, she turned to Ramza and Agrias. "Don't try to stop me."

"Who would stay a blade raised in self-defense?" Agrias demanded. "I would sooner raise my own to join it."

"And I, as well," Ramza confirmed.

The girl closed her eyes briefly, a smile rising on her face.

* * *

**Objective -** **Defeat all enemies!**  
_Team: 2 + Ramza + Agrias | 4 maximum_  
_Guest: Terra_  
_Enemy: 1 Ninja + 3 Samurai_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"Are you quite alright?"

Ramza's question to the pink figure was met with a quiet nod. "Yes, I'm okay," she assured. "Thank you for helping me."

"I wouldn't say you were in great need of it," Agrias observed, casting her eyes over the charred corpses gathered about.

"Still," the girl argued. "My name's Terra. What about yours?"

"I am Ramza."

"Agrias." The Holy Knight glanced around. "Whatever have you been doing here? Few would call this site the most hospitable of places."

Terra's gaze fell. "I-I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling when my magic gave way. Then I woke up here." She shook her head. "I don't... I'm not even supposed to be here. I shouldn't even be alive. Not like this."

"...Pardon my asking," Ramza asked, "but... what are you?" When Terra turned to him, he quickly elaborated; "I do not wish to offend, but it is clear to me you are not human. Yet nor are you truly a monster. And this magick I feel from you is... unlike anything I have seen before."

"I think..." Terra held a hand before her. "I used to be... half-magic," she explained. "My magic was supposed to die off, but... I think it's the other way around. My human half died... and this is my magic."

Agrias stepped forward. "What, then," she asked, "you mean to say you are... made of magick, in your entirety?"

Terra nodded. "I understand if that's hard to believe but..."

Ramza nodded. "A few years, perhaps I would not have believed," he admitted. "But we have seen far stranger beings than a magickal individual." He glanced about. "That being the case, I find it difficult to believe there is much comfort to be found here. And I fear that those men will not be the last to come here looking for this treasure that does not exist."

"...You have a point," Terra conceded. "But... I don't know where I would go."

"Mayhap you would be willing to travel with us?" Agrias offered.

The offer seemed to surprise Terra.

"We are no strangers to partying with those other than humans," Ramza assured her. "Nor would we object to treating you as we would any human member of our group."

That raised a smile on Terra's face. "I... I'd like that," she admitted.

* * *

Terra - Entranced  
Right: Blood Sword  
Left: Aegis Shield  
Head: _____  
Body: _____  
Accessory: _____

Action: Magicite  
Action: Black Magicks  
Reaction: _____  
Support: Defend  
Movement: Treasure Hunter

_Allow Terra to join your party?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Terra's sidequest, Agrias would be a necessary party member. As in, you need her in your party to trigger the sidequest, and she's a mandatory member during the fight. Partly because nobody in their right mind is going to get rid of the Holy Knight whose presence nets you a Tynar Lip Rogue, but also partly because she kind of looks like Celes and that's a nice little connection. Similar to Cloud, she would have a unique equipment item that needs to be found and equipped to let her use her unique skills. In her case, it's an accessory. I'm thinking, hide it on an unmarked tile in the basin of Zeirchele Falls. Make it a trial of patience instead of the trial of preparation that Cloud's is.
> 
> Her unique job abilities would mostly be area-of-effect attacks, but centered on her. And no enemy-ally differentiation, either. I mean, the offensive ones wouldn't hurt her (save for one particular one - you'll know which it is), but it's just like Black or White Magick. If you're not careful when you fire it off, you're gonna do yourself more harm than good. The exceptions would be her Desperation Attack, which would be a directional attack like Shockwave or Divine Ruination, and her final attack, which would be a Holy/Flare style single-target destroyer. Also, she starts with Fire unlocked under Black Mage.
> 
> And yes, I shamelessly numbered the skills to match Cloud's list of Limits.
> 
> Also, sorry if Terra's equipment briefing seems unfair, but I'm trying to make her faithful to VI. I think half of Cloud's underpoweredness in Tactics is them trying to make his equipment selections faithful to VII. VII's only equipment selections were weapons and accessories, and Cloud isn't exactly wearing full plate. They let him equip hair adornments because Ribbons were not female-exclusive; letting him equip hats is just a matter of generosity since hair adornments are hard to get your hands on, and clothing is something that Cloud is seen changing throughout the Compilation. I mean, they should've made the Materia Blade a knight's sword or at least let him equip them, but hey, the Buster Sword was their idea of a regular sword in VII.
> 
> \---
> 
> Terra (Entranced)  
> Weapons: Knives, Swords, Flails | Head: Ribbons, Helmets | Body: Robes, Armour | Equip Shields: Yes
> 
> Magicite (requires Magicite Necklace to use)  
> -Entranced job command. Otherworldly magicks using the power of crystallized espers  
> ·Chaos Wave  
> -A magicite skill using the power of a father's protectiveness  
> ·Tri-Disaster  
> -A magicite skill brandishing flame, ice, and lightning at once  
> ·Abyssal Maw  
> -A magicite skill that tears the earth open wide  
> ·Flames of Rebirth  
> -A magicite skill that revives allies with healing fire  
> ·Alluring Embrace  
> -A magicite skill that heals allies with a gentle love  
> ·Cleansing  
> -A magicite skill that washes an ungodly force aross the battlefield  
> ·Riot Blade  
> -A desperate magicite skill  
> ·Trance Break  
> -A sacrificial magicite skill


	2. Lightning - l'Cie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly disappointed that Cloud didn't get a CG cutscene added in War of the Lions for when he shows up to save Aerith.
> 
> Playing Tactics, I dismissed all of the Squires and Chemists I got from the start of Chapter 1 just before Ziekden except for the girl who was Party Member #6. I wanted to start Chapter 2 where my only generic units were Ladd, Alicia, and Lavian, but it turned out I couldn't get through the fight with Argath without a Black Mage and a -ga spell. As soon as I got to the world map again, she was out of there. That's my personal headcanon for Tactics - after the battle at Ziekden, Ramza just cuts all his ties. I turned Lavian and Alicia into the ultimate physical units (Monk + Dual Wield + Shirahadori + Bravery>90 + Faith<10), and Ladd is a Black/White Mage trained in Speechcraft for bolstering any newcomers.
> 
> Our next member is Lightning from XIII. This would be one of those 'came out after War of the Lions, so not as good as I thought' cases I mentioned. I can't really think of a solidly good reason for her to be in Ivalice, either, so I'm not hardly going to try. In my own defense, they didn't make much of a justification for Luso or Balthier being in the War of the Lions' era either. I mean, Balthier gets a passing mention about having touched the "Cache of Glabados", but Luso doesn't even get anything resembling a reason why he's here.
> 
> I acknowledge that I'm making repetitive use of the "triggered by a rumor" thing that Balthier's sidequest did, but that's because I very much disapprove of the way I was forced into an encounter with six Behemoths for Luso's scene.

**Clockwork City of Goug**

Rumor - Kill the Beast  
_Unsavory word abounds about sightings of a Behemoth prowling the streets of Goug. Many locals are fearful to leave their homes for fear of coming across the beast. A plentiful bounty has been offered in return for the monster's head, but few are those with the skill to slay such a creature, and fewer still with the courage._

* * *

**Goug Hightown**

With the sort of foes Ramza - and his party, following some distance behind him so they would have ample warning if he found the beast - had faced thus far, he was not particularly worried for his odds. But that something so great as a Behemoth would be all the way out in Goug, and yet not have drawn the attention of a powerful sort had him worried. This reeked of something more than mere chance - the beast had to have been lured here.

For what purpose?

A snorting sound from around the corner drew Ramza to halt. Then a sniffling; the sort of an animal who has caught a scent in the air. A hint of horn loomed out of the corner, and Ramza's hand went for his sword, not daring to draw it until the enemy saw him.

True enough, a Behemoth began to advance around the bend.

Then a gunshot sounded - and with a flash of light that illuminated the scant space between the buildings, the beast recoiled, such to prove the firing had come from the opposite of the direction Ramza was standing in. There was voltage dancing around the side of its head like the aftermath around a strike of Thunder. The behemoth hadn't seemed to notice him, turning in the way the shot had come from and roaring angrily; and to Ramza's shock, a pair of women in the garb of thieves came around its sides, not even flinching at the monster's presence.

The one on Ramza's side saw him, and started. "What? You!"

Ramza narrowed his gaze. "Are you the ones who have brought this monster here?" he demanded.

"Fools running from a monster leave their pockets unguarded," the thief mused. Then, louder; "O'er here!"

A pair of men in archer's garb loomed on the walkways above, crossbows drawn, and with them was a figure dressed as an orator. The orator seemed to realize they were mistaken, for she called down to the thieves; "He may mean to strike the beast down, but he has yet to land a blow."

"I saw magicks on that hit!" the other thief yelled. "You can't judge him from bein' so far!"

The orator shook her head. "I heard a gun fire. He has yet to draw his weapon."

The archers exchanged glances. "Then what was that?"

"Can't you figure it out?"

A woman's voice was coming from opposite the behemoth's side, drawing the brigands' attention.

"It flashed bright, and then faded away. It didn't protect. It only destroyed."

Ramza saw her step out from around a bend - a woman with hair the colour of rose, in garb that seemed militant, yet was unlike anything he had seen in Ivalice. She had a pistol in one hand, with its holster hanging from her belt; a cape in red was hang on her back, unevenly to her left side so that it would not get in the way of the sword sheathed to be grasped over her right shoulder.

The thief on her side of the behemoth drew a knife. "Who are you?"

The woman glared. "Lightning."

She raised her pistol to her chest, and with a flicker of strange magick, the weapon seemed to be bathed in voltage; then she aimed it at the behemoth and fired, and again it connected with a flash of light and a burst of sparks. The orator above quickly drew a pistol of her own, firing down; the rose-haired woman recoiled with a yell, and Ramza saw the barrel of her pistol had been rent. With a scoff, she tossed it aside and drew her sword; and Ramza promptly drew his own as well, causing the thieves and archers to divide their attentions.

"Try this on."

* * *

**Objective - Defeat all enemies!**  
_Team 1: Ramza + 1 |_ _Team 2: 2 | 4 maximum_  
_Guest: Lightning_  
_Enemy: 1 Behemoth + 2 Thieves + 2 Archers + 1 Orator_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"I believe I owe you my thanks for that."

Ramza's comment had the rose-haired woman, who had been about to walk away, turning to him. "What?"

"There were a touch more of them than I would have liked," Ramza replied. "You certainly made the task easier than it would have been otherwise. I thank you for that." Then, holding out his hand inquisitively, "You said your name is... Lightning?"

She scoffed, shaking her head. "I was after the bounty on that thing's head," she insisted. "I didn't do it for you."

"But you  _did_ do it, nonetheless," Ramza argued. "And as it aided me - intentional or not - it would be crude for me to not thank you for it."

Lightning sighed. "Well... you're welcome," she muttered.

Ramza lowered his hand. "Might I ask where you mean to go from here?"

"First I need to collect," Lightning explained. "After that... I don't know, back to the road, I guess."

"Would you be averse to travelling with a group?" Ramza asked.

"What."

"Your skills are nothing to be ashamed of," Ramza insisted. "And your magicks are unlike aught I have seen before. If you've any notion of putting them to more use than mere bounties, I would gladly welcome you to join us."

Lightning's gaze fell. "I'm... not sure how much time I have."

"Pardon?!"

"No," she insisted, shaking her head, "it's nothing." She raised her gaze. "Sure, I'll come with you."

Ramza offered his hand. "Ramza Beoulve."

"Call me Light."

* * *

Lightning - l'Cie  
Right: Diamond Sword  
Left: _____  
Head: Lambent Hat  
Body: Gaia Gear  
Accessory: _____

Action: Ravage  
Action: Items  
Reaction: _____  
Support: Throw Items  
Movement: _____

_Allow Lightning to join your party?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's just to stop people from trying to circumvent the minimum-range thing by equipping a sword and a gun, but pistols should be compatible with Dual Wield.
> 
> I would have the fight in this sidequest take place in the multi-layered area of Goug where Mustadio and Ramza are talking on your first arrival in Chapter 2. Team 1 and Light would be in the lower level with the Behemoth and the Thieves, whilst Team 2 would be on the upper with the Archers and the Orator.
> 
> Light's unique abilities would be her Ravager skills - Aero magic (she gets Aeroga for the sake of rounding the set), and then her -strikes. Because XIII doesn't give those any magical properties, I would think they would use the mechanics of base-level magicks, except substituting physical attack for magical and Bravery for Faith in the calculations.
> 
> Lightning (l'Cie)  
> Weapons: Swords, Guns | Head: Hats, Ribbons | Body: Clothes | Equip Shields: No
> 
> Ravage  
> -L'Cie job command. Attack with magicks to keep the foe off-balance.  
> ·Flamestrike  
> -A ravage skill that strikes a foe with Fire.  
> ·Froststrike  
> -A ravage skill that strikes a foe with Blizzard.  
> ·Thunderstrike  
> -A ravage skill that strikes a foe with Thunder.  
> ·Aquastrike  
> -A ravage skill that strikes a foe with Water.  
> ·Aero  
> -A ravage skill that slashes foes with wind.  
> ·Aerora  
> -A ravage skill that slashes foes with wind.  
> ·Aeroga  
> -A ravage skill that slashes foes with wind.


	3. Kain Highwind - Baron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez. That playthrough I watched must have been lucky, because I had no idea how inaccurate the Galthenas' mantras were until I saw them in action for myself.
> 
> Our third round is Final Fantasy's most famous dragoon. But, because dragoons are already a job class in Tactics, that's not his title. And nor am I going to make Kain's unique class a ripoff of the dragoon.

**Walled City of Yardrow**

Rumor - Grave Robbers  
_With the recent death of Grand Duke Gerrith Barrington, there has been no shortage of opportunity-seekers who suspect his home in Riovanes Castle might be host to many rich treasures if one would only seek them out. Many groups of brigands have been reported to be traveling to Riovanes to claim those treasures for themselves. Strangely, not one of them has returned boasting of their success, despite the lack of any soldiers willing to defend a dead man's home._

* * *

**Riovanes Castle Roof**

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside-down."

Ramza stepped out onto the rooftop of Riovanes; searching the castle for brigands - or their corpses - had turned up naught. As he emerged into the night air, however, sounds caught his ears - the sounds of clashing swords. Haste took his feet as he dashed up to where he might have clearer view of the roof's slopes.

And he found his quarry... looking not particularly spry.

There was a man atop a spire of the castle's roof - adorned in armour that looked positively draconic. His helm hid his eyes in shadows, and a lance was gripped in his left hand; several men in thieves' garb were gathered there, and two of them had weapons crossed and expressions that implied they had come dangerously close to striking one another. As they parted, they saw Ramza, and several of the men fell back-to-back with one another in an effort to keep somebody watching Ramza and somebody else watching the dragon knight above them.

The man on the spire called down to him. "Are you another who seeks to loot this empty citadel?"

"Not in a thousand years would I seek such tainted spoils," Ramza insisted.

"Then you've nothing to fear." His posture shifted. "Where were we?"

He propelled himself from the spire, soaring down towards the brigands; they promptly broke ranks, but one was struck in the leg by his lance as he struck, then seemed to soar further away from the impact. He landed upon another spire, then hurled his lance downward; it lashed across one man's arm before impaling itself in the castle, and he leapt after it, landing at its side to pull it from the stone. The thieves began to charge him, but he let his lance slide down his grip until he was nearly holding the opposite end; then he spun with it held out, striking those near enough and dissuading the rest from continuing the charge; then he quickly leapt heavenward, arcing into a turn and landing at Ramza's side.

"Might I ask your assistance, then?" he inquired. "It would spare me the time."

"I came here intending to stop them," Ramza admitted. "I needed only to know you would not strike me."

The knight turned his lance in hand, seizing it in his right and then lashing it down at his side - nearly horizontal, but angled earthward - as he raised one leg.

"Come then, what have you got!?"

* * *

**Objective - Defeat all enemies!**  
_Team: 3 + Ramza | 4 maximum_  
Guest: Kain  
_Enemy: 5 Thieves_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"Your skills are impressive."

Ramza chuckled at the dragon knight's praise. "You flatter me," he admitted. "You could well have handled that entire group on your own."

"Perhaps I could," the knight admitted, "but it would have been a much longer battle if I had."

"Why did you defend this place?" Ramza inquired. "Were you an acquaintance of Duke Barrington?"

The knight should his head. "Blackguards seeking to rob a man's home after his death are honourless," he replied. "I simply did not hesitate to see them struck down for their intended theft."

"Is there even aught to be taken from this castle?" Ramza asked.

"Not that could be found," the knight answered. "But they ever come seeking."

Ramza sighed. "Pardon my saying," he asked, "but you must understand that one man defending this place won't be enough to stem the flood of seekers? They will continue to come until this place sees nature claim it. You cannot defend it for so long."

"Perhaps I can't," he admitted. "But there is a war going on that I wish to have no part in. I will not shy from battle for a just cause, but nor will I ally myself with a stranger's army in a strange land."

"If you would not fight alongside an army," Ramza asked, "what of a group with other goals?"

The question seemed to surprise the dragon knight. "What do you mean?"

"I and my companions are seeking to avoid this war as much as you," Ramza asked, "but we have enemies that stand in the way of what we intend to achieve. Not soldiers or armies, but monsters not of this world. If you would lend your sword to-" He fell quiet, his gaze falling to the knight's weapon, and started his sentence anew. "If you would lend your _lance_ to our cause, we would much appreciate it."

The dragon knight smiled. "Perhaps I will."

* * *

Kain - Baron  
Right: Crystal Shield  
Left: Obelisk  
Head: Crystal Helm  
Body: Crystal Armor  
Accessory: _____

Action: Highwind  
Action: _____  
Reaction: Counter Tackle  
Support: _____  
Movement: Jump +1

_Allow Kain to join your party?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one seems a bit rushed, but Kain is a bit of a no-nonsense individual so it wouldn't feel right having him banter.
> 
> "Aurya, you said you weren't going to make his unique class a ripoff of the dragoon! Why is he jumping around, then?" That's -his- unique skills. Kain's Highwind abilities would be about -movement- as well as long-range combat. They all cap out at a range of 5 (except for a radial attack, which also doesn't move him), so they're technically inferior to Jump as far as long-range combat goes, but most of them have the bonus that Kain ends up on a different square after he attacks. And you need a spear for all of them. Kain's jump made you use a spear in IV. (I think it made you use a spear. I haven't played IV in ages, it's a pain in the ass.)
> 
> Kain (Baron)  
> Weapons: Axes, Daggers, Swords, Polearms | Head: Helmets | Body: Armour | Equip Shields: Yes
> 
> Highwind (requires polearm to use)  
> -Baron job command. Defend the skies with dragon knighthood.  
> ·Soar  
> -Leap to strike a foe and land at their side  
> ·Hurl  
> -Throw your lance and leap after it  
> ·Bound  
> -Strike and then propel yourself to your destination  
> ·Twister  
> -Turn with lance outstretched to strike enemies around you  
> ·Lancet  
> -Invoke a spear to drain the foe's HP


	4. Lightning & Serah Farron - Etro Knight & Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried about Terra's equipment looking unfair? Balthier can equip almost everything with any range to it and three different types of blades. One of them is knight's swords! -Cloud- doesn't get knight's swords! Plus he can wear everything that isn't female-exclusive, and Barrage is unique to him. That's just straight-up overpowered.
> 
> So, Ramza is the only character who won't leave your unit listing because his Faith is too high or his Bravery is too low. I am sorely tempted to crank his Faith up to 97 and his Bravery down to 3 for a challenge run. Which is a ridiculous idea, because I haven't even beaten the game myself yet (I've watched a playthrough of the game to get the story, but I haven't beaten it). The high Faith would turn him into a fragile piece of [gunshot] if a mage got within casting distance, but that would let him turn Ultima into something actually powerful - says the girl who is getting her ass handed to her by mages when her units have a Faith of 50 or less. The low Bravery would mean he'd start every fight as chicken-[bladeclash] trouble, knight's swords and Brawler would suck, and he wouldn't be able to react worth a damn, but Treasure Hunter would almost guarantee all the rare items - says the girl who just got Rapha, and that's the first unit she's ever had with a Bravery of less than 40.
> 
> I know I'm gonna get hated for this, but yes, two of my six characters are "Lightning circa XIII" and "Lightning circa XIII-2", and Serah is a separate character as part of the count. Sorry to disappoint you. Honestly, if I felt like a cheap cheapo I could have made my half-dozen Terra, Lightning, Lightning, Serah, Fang, Vanille (and I could actively justify Fang and Vanille the same way I can actively justify Terra). But I'm not going to. I don't think I want to do "Lightning circa LR", and Fang and Vanille don't work for me. I mean, Vanille's best as a Saboteur, and that means I'm either ripping off the Mystic or ripping of Beowulf. And either Fang's in the same boat, or she's a Sentinel, which just plain doesn't translate to Tactics.
> 
> ...I was really being presumptuous when I thought XIII-2 characters would work better than a Tactics A2 character. I mean, I already knew that XIII-2 didn't come out in time for Dissidia 012, I don't know when I thought War of the Lions had come out.  
> (snark from over my shoulder: "This is why you don't make presumptions about what would be a better crossover in a game you get into several years after the fact.")

**Brigands' Den**

Ramza would admit that he wasn't entirely sure what had driven him to revisit the former base of the Corpse Brigade, nearly two years after he had last had reason to come here. So much had changed since then; in Ivalice, certainly, but more importantly in Ramza himself. Mayhap he simply wanted to see again the place where those changes had started - the way Argath had treated Milleuda Folles had been the beginning of his change in heart.

As it happened, however, he found something rather more than a walk through memory lane waiting for him.

There was someone there - a rose-haired woman in shining armour, knelt in prayer. A sash of white feathers hung from her waist on one side; a shield rested on her arm, and a pistol was holstered at her side. As he neared, he could hear her murmured words, speaking to gods he did not recognize. "Divine Etro, lend me your eyes, that I might find her. Let me see through time, that I can save her from misfortune."

Weather and age had worn the wood on which Ramza walked; a board beneath his foot gave way, and the sound of it spurred the woman to action. She turned suddenly, drawing her weapon and firing at his head - or, where his head  _would_ have been, had he not fallen into water waist-deep. He quickly righted himself enough to raise his hands in surrender, and before she could try and correct her fire, he yelled, "I mean you no harm!"

The woman halted with her aim halfway corrected; after a moment, she lowered it and relaxed her stance, though she did not put the weapon away. "What are you doing here?"

"I have valuable memories of this place," Ramza insisted. "I thought to revisit them." He made to pull himself out of the water, finding more solid footing. "What of you?"

"I'm not here for myself," the woman protested. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a girl with hair like mine?"

Ramza shook his head. "I cannot say that I have," he admitted. "I apologize. Mayhap you would like some assistance searching for her?"

Holstering her pistol, the woman stepped around him. "No, I wouldn't."

"Um... alright." Ramza turned as she started to leave the area. "Good luck with your search."

"...Thanks."

* * *

**Golgollada Gallows**

"Damnations!"

Word of an unusual figure travelling in the direction of Lionel had caught Ramza's ears as he travelled; when he arrived at Golgollada Gallows, he was worried to find a whole cluster of bombs there. They were gathered around the gallows - and lying upon the stage was a rose-haired figure dressed in strange garb he did not recognize, whom the monsters seemed to be approaching.

Ramza had drawn his sword in the charge when a yell of "Serah!" drew his attention skyward. Upon the archway on the opposite side of the gallows was a more familiar figure - the armoured gunwoman he had met in the Brigand's Den - and as he watched, she leapt from the stone and landed upon the noose's support, firing her pistol down at the bombs to fend them off. Once she had ample room to, she leapt down, and the girl seemed to stir.

"Lightning...?"

"I'm here," the gunner insisted. "Stay back!"

The figure on the stage gasped, trying to rise and finding she was unable to. "I... I can't..."

The bombs were advancing again; the gunner fired at the nearest in succession, but one had nearly struck her before Ramza intervened. His blade found its body and forced it back, and the monsters seemed to part as he took a stance at the gunner's side.

She turned to him. "What are you doing?"

"Would you oppose to assistance?" Ramza demanded.

The woman scoffed, and then smiled. "No, I don't suppose I would."

One of the bombs screeched, and the two of them quickly raised their weapons.

* * *

 **Objective - Protect Serah!**  
_Team: 2 + Ramza | 4 Maximum_  
_Guest: Lightning, Serah_  
_Enemy: 2 Exploders + 3 Grenades + 3 Bombs  
_ **THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"You have my thanks."

The two rose-haired women (sisters, he presumed) were quite grateful to Ramza for having saved them. "Do not worry," he insisted. "I would never turn my back on one beset by monsters such as those."

"Still," the older sister argued, "you helped me save her. I can't thank you enough for that."

"She's right," the younger added. "I owe you my life."

Ramza scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, you... needn't go out of your way to thank me," he assured them. "Just knowing you two are all right is fine."

The younger seemed to contemplate for a moment before speaking again. "If you'd be alright with it," she asked, "could we travel with you?"

"What?"

The older nodded. "We're... new to this land," she explained. "We'd be happy to travel with someone a little more knowledgeable. And if we can help you in any way, we'd be happy to."

"Well... if you insist." Ramza offered a hand. "My name is Ramza."

"I'm Serah."

"Lightning."

* * *

Lightning - Etro Knight  
Right: Ras Algethi  
Left: Aegis Shield  
Head: _____  
Body: Platinum Armor  
Accessory: _____

Action: Paladin Arts  
Action: Items  
Reaction: _____  
Support: Defend  
Movement: _____

_Allow Lightning to join your party?_

Serah - Champion  
Right/Left: Windslash Bow  
Head: Barette  
Body: Gaia Gear  
Accessory: _____

Action: Ravage  
Action: _____  
Reaction: Counter Tackle  
Support: _____  
Movement: _____

_Allow Serah to join your party?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really should've kept Water magic in XIII-2, Aero was totally doing its own thing and Thunder/Aero doesn't really counteract as well as Thunder/Water.
> 
> Serah's best role in XIII-2 is Ravager, so she's pretty much rocking Light's Ravage moveset from Chapter 2. I know, it sounds like I'm being lazy here, but I'm doing my original six plan and these were the six I thought of. Terra, Lightning (XIII), Kain, Lightning (XIII-2), Serah, and [next chapter]. I didn't think gameplay nuances through until I decided to make a fanfic out of it. Light's the best Ravager in the original XIII, and Serah was better as a Ravager than a Commando in XIII-2. Those are the only two roles that translate well to Tactics.
> 
> I noticed that when a unit is knocked over a ledge, they take damage from the fall. Light's Launch would send them a few squares into the air, and then the fall would deal extra damage.
> 
> Do they ever give you rumors to hint you at the machines in Goug, or do they just assume you'll keep going back to check for guns? The narration in Golgollada is not indicative of a rumor necessary to complete the sidequest, just me trying to make it seem a little less like a paranoid player searching every location after every event.
> 
> Serah (Champion)  
> Weapons: Swords, Bows | Head: Hats, Ribbons | Body: Clothes, Robes | Equip Shields: No
> 
> Lightning (Etro Knight)  
> Weapons: Swords, Knight's Swords, Guns | Head: Ribbons | Body: Clothes, Armour | Equip Shields: Yes
> 
> Paladin Arts  
> -Etro Knight job command. Attack with non-elemental magicks and swordplay  
> ·Blitz  
> -A paladin skill that performs a spin to strike on all sides  
> ·Ruin  
> -Paladin magick that strikes targets with untempered power  
> ·Ruinga  
> -Paladin magick that strikes targets with untempered power  
> ·Launch  
> -A paladin skill that launches the foe into the air  
> ·Scourge  
> -A paladin skill that deals heightened damage to weak enemies  
> ·Smite  
> -A paladin skill that forces an airborne foe to fall to earth


	5. Squall Leonhart - Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get yourself in a Fabula Nova Crystallis mood but your boyfriend's hogging the system for his Kingdom Hearts fics. I mean, I love the guy, but he did novelizations of the entire series thus far and now he's re-writing them because it's his old writing quality. This is the same guy who keeps telling artists that they shouldn't get rid of their old works because it shows improvement. Talk about your pot and kettle!  
> ...You're right behind me, aren't you.
> 
> Alright, my last round in my initial session is Leon. SOME anonymous commenter who completely fails to punctuate or capitalize and completely missed the part where I said I already planned out my first six characters told me that Squall ends up in a void somewhere around the end of VIII. But since I haven't played VIII and I don't really want to watch an entire playthrough just to have the context for a piece of the endgame (and I don't want to watch just the endgame without context), I'm going to largely gloss over it like Balthier was.

**Zaland Outskirts**

With Ramza publicly known as a heretic, it was strange how little he had to make an effort to hide himself. Whether from the sheer number of people who had tried to kill him for their own ends and failed, or simply a consequence of there being few people who wanted to start a fight in a city, he rarely needed go out of his way to mask his face when he was walking from locale to locale. And whenever an enemy did come to fight him, he was not incapable of defending himself, and so he never did seek out a way to hide.

Such, then, was it that he was walking through the ruins outside the Castled City of Zaland, where he had seen Princess Ovelia attempt to play a blade of grass, when a peculiar scent caught his nose.

"...Powder?"

A scoff from around the ruins' archway; then somebody stepped into view, a young man with a sword propped over his shoulder and one finger curled around the hilt. He didn't seem to be any older than Ramza; he was garbed mostly in dark leather, with a white fur trim along the collar of an open jacket, and a necklace with a lion's-head pendant hung from his neck to bound against his chest. His hair was dark brown, and there was a scar slashed down between his eyes that looked rather... new, as though it had not been time to fade.

He had a rather no-nonsense tone when he spoke. "Ramza Beoulve?"

"Who wishes to know?" Ramza demanded.

"Just another hired blade," the scarred man replied; and he swung the weapon down off his shoulder and then gripped it in two hands; the way his grip was positioned implied he was more used to firearms, yet he seemed to show no unfamiliarity with his sword. "Nothing personal."

* * *

**Objective - Defeat Squall!**  
_Team: Ramza_  
_Enemy: Squall_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"...I yield."

Ramza paused with his weapon mid-motion. "What?"

The young man set his weapon against his shoulder again. "I'm done. You win."

Warily, Ramza lowered his weapon, though he did not put it away. "Those are not the words of a man desperate to receive his coin," he observed.

"Who said I was desperate?" the man inquired. "I know when I'm beat. Why would I keep fighting?"

"An excellent query," Ramza murmured, recalling how many people had chosen to die rather than let him and the price on his head escape.

He hadn't the chance to say anymore; the young man turned and began to walk away, without even looking back at him.

* * *

 

**Port City of Warjilis**

Rumor - The Smell of Gunpowder  
_A young man carrying a sword that smells of explosive powder had been seen wandering in Warjilis this past month. He appears to be seeking mercenary work, but few are those who have need of a man whose loyalty is to the highest bidder. He was recently seen departing for Zaland, but has returned without any sign of a successful job._

* * *

**Warjilis Harbour**

"What the hell are you doing back here?"

To Ramza's great concern, he found the young man he'd fought in Zaland in the harbour of Warjilis; he seemed to be in a bit of a tangle with a group of women in thieves' garb... and a man in that of an arithmetician. "It's not that hard," the man insisted. "I lost the fight. I came to make sure you knew."

"You didn't lose the fight!" one of the thieves protested. "If you'd  _lost_ , you'd be dead!"

"What's wrong about knowing my limits?" the man snapped. "If he's stronger than me, why would I keep fighting?"

The arithmetician tapped a long pole against the ground. "We don't give you a job and let you just come back and say 'I failed'," he reprimanded. "You can go hunt him back down, or-"

"Or what?" The scarred man swung his sword off his shoulder, holding it before him with his other hand on the flat of the blade. "You gonna try and kill me for choosing to live?"

The thieves laughed amongst themselves. "One against five," she argued, "and you think you're like to beat us?"

"I think you'll find you're mistaken."

Ramza's call drew everyone's gaze; the thieves all drew their weapons as the young man turned to him. "You? What are you doing?"

"I could never turn my back on a man beset," Ramza insisted.

"A man who just tried to kill you..." He shook his head. "But whatever."

"Alright, then, all the better," the arithmetician mused. "Punishment for the failure, and the bounty he failed to take! Get them!"

* * *

**Objective - Defeat all enemies!**  
_Team: 3 + Ramza | 4 maximum_  
_Guest: Squall_  
_Enemy: 4 Thieves + 1 Arithmetician_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

"Why would you help me?"

The scarred man's question confused Ramza. "You yourself said you were a hired blade," he insisted, "and that you had no personal reasons for attacking me. Why would I hold it against you?"

There was quiet for a long moment before the man shook his head. "You're crazy," he muttered. "What's to stop me from attacking you here, now that I'm not about to get killed?"

"Mayhap the fact that you know I can best you in single combat," Ramza proposed, "and that  _would_ be cause for me to hold it against you."

"...Point."

Ramza was having an unpleasant sense of déjà vu. "You would not, by any chance, be some once-noble disgraced by his forefathers, would you?"

The man scoffed. "Noble? Yeah, right. I'm just a guy with a sword who'll point it at the payout."

"Then, I shall simply hope that you never need point it at me again." At that, Ramza started to leave the harbour.

He was interrupted when the young man called to him again. "You know, you saved my life. That's a pretty big payout." As Ramza's pace halted; "Is there anything you need me to point a sword at?"

* * *

Squall - Seed  
Right: Gunpowder Blade  
Left: _____  
Head: Thief's Hat  
Body: Black Garb  
Accessory: _____

Action: Crisis  
Action: _____  
Reaction: _____  
Support: Reequip  
Movement: _____

_Allow Squall to join your party?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in Tactics DO have noses. They're kind of hard to see head-on, but whenever you look from the side it's easy to make them out. For some reason, it annoys me when people say they don't have noses.
> 
> Okay, that three lines of ramble, back to the important bits. That first fight with Squall is a simple one-on-one to critical like with Weigraf. "That's not simple, that's a pain in the ass!" Well, Weigraf was simple if you got the Blood Sword from Gaffgarion at Golgollada; it was the fight with Belias immediately afterwards that hurt. Squall doesn't have a fight immediately afterwards. It happens in that little ruin where Ovelia and Ramza whistle with grass, so it only triggers if you try to leave Zaland in the direction of the Balias Tor. Then the second fight happens when you pick up the rumor in Warjilis and then try to leave a la Balthier.
> 
> There's an unused battle map for Warjilis... but that's not the map I'm using. A quick skip through a playthrough of the PS1 version tells me that those nice CGI cutscenes were new for War of the Lions (why did I think they were in the PS1 version?), so we're putting the fight -alongside- Squall at the harbour where he meets Delita. Maybe minus the ship. If you wanna run away, you're gonna need Swim or Waterwalking. And if you want anybody but Squall and Ramza to be useful, you're gonna need to pack some bows or magicks.
> 
> So, Squall is shamelessly ripping off Cloud's "Limit Breaks that require a specifically equipped weapon" effect. Except I think his are a bit... rangier. I haven't made it to Sal Ghidos myself yet, but if my sources are accurate, Cloud is a kind of 'one target one hit' kind of guy.
> 
> Squall Leonhart (Seed)  
> Weapons: Swords | Head: Hats | Body: Clothes, Robes | Equip Shields: No
> 
> Crisis  
> -Seed job command. Attack with continual sword swings.  
> ·Renzokuken  
> -A crisis skill that deals multiple rapid strikes  
> ·Rough Divide  
> -A crisis skill that lunges at the foe from range  
> ·Fated Circle  
> -A crisis skill that strikes all around self  
> ·Blasting Zone  
> -A crisis skill that ruins the area ahead  
> ·Lion Heart  
> -The ultimate crisis skill  
> ·Wishing Star  
> -A beloved's crisis skill


	6. Tiz - Locus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be mildly upset about the fact that he's having some communications troubles with somebody important for his novelizations... but I'm just glad he doesn't have an excuse to hog the PS3 anymore. Really wish they'd left the difficulty settings in XIII for the international releases.  
> ...Let me just double-check the details on that...  
> Correction: Really wish they'd added the difficulty settings to XIII in the international releases as well.
> 
> Alright, I've got my initial half-dozen tactical recruits out. From now on, I'm not even going to pretend I thought they could fit into War of the Lions. So, naturally, the first idea I have would have actually been a reasonable mistake. Final Fantasy Type-0 originally came out for the PSP; with my previous complete lack of knowledge as to when War of the Lions came out, as well as my already knowing that Type-0 came out before XIII-2 did, this would have been a logical misunderstanding.
> 
> And then I go and take one of the outsiders and completely negate any logic I might have possessed.

**Magick City of Gariland**

Rumor - An Odd Young Mage  
_A strange figure in a hooded cloak has been frequenting various locales in Gariland of late. She has often been inquiring as to locations of places that may sell magickal books. Most have reported directing her towards the Merchant City of Dorter, believing her to be seeking combat tomes._

* * *

**Dorter Tavern**

"I ask for magic, and they give me a tome full of runic nonsense."

No sooner had Ramza stepped into the tavern in Dorter than he heard exasperated mutterings of the very subject he had come here in pursuit of. Someone was standing at the counter, mulling over a drink; she was garbed in a hooded cloak done up with belts rather than buttons, though it seemed rather... worn, and a book was sitting in her hands. The tavernmaster seemed to chuckle at her words. "You've never seen a book for combat, lass?"

"I know what these runes do in battle," the lass insisted, letting the book fall open on the counter - and the tavernmaster seemed to pull away before realizing she wasn't about to strike at him. "But they're not what I'm looking for. I'm looking for magic to _read_ about."

The tavernmaster shook his head. "You might find better luck in the Magick City." he inquired.

"I already asked around there," she admitted. "They told me to come here."

"I believe you may have phrased your query wrong," Ramza interjected, drawing the young lady's attention as he stepped up to the bar. "Gariland has plenty of tomes on the _subject_ of magick, but that is not what first comes to the mind of an everyman when they are asked about 'magickal tomes'."

The lass turned to him. "And you know where I might find them?"

Ramza nodded. "The akademy in Gariland has a library with more books than any other town in Ivalice. The professors tend to err on the side of having more of each than necessary, so they're often willing to allow non-students to loan or purchase whatever tomes they've need of."

"Those aren't the words of a non-student," the young lady observed. "Could I ask you to take me there?"

"Certainly."

She offered her hand. "My name is Tiz."

"Ramza."

* * *

**Siedge Weald**

"And I was just starting to grow fond of this scenery..."

Ramza was rather concerned when he saw the flock standing between them and Gariland - no less than four black chocobos, and a red one at the lead. Tiz stood with her combat tome at the ready, yet she had a curious look on her face. "They seem a bit riled," she admitted. "I'd prefer not to strike them down... but I don't see much other choice at this rate."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Objective - Defeat all enemies!**  
_Team: 3 + Ramza | 4 Maximum_  
_Guest: Tiz_  
_Enemy: 4 Black Chocobos + 1 Red Chocobo_  
**THE BATTLE IS WON!**

* * *

**Royal Military Akademy**

"Fascinating..."

Tiz seemed to be very impressed by the sheer mass of the akademy's library; Ramza, who had been mildly social during his time at the akademy, had never seen a scholar so interested in learning as to be standing in awe at such a font of knowledge. "I'm starting to think I was a bit narrow-minded, looking for books on magic."

"Well, you'll not be disappointed whatever the case," Ramza assured her. "If Professor Darlavon fails to drive you to sleep, he can direct you to whatever you might need. The akademy has books on every subject under the Father's gaze."

He fell quiet as he recalled just how inaccurate some of his teachings had been. "...Though reading will not always teach you the truth of the matter."

"Oh?" Tiz turned to him. "Those aren't the words of someone who read a few misprinted calculations."

"No, they are not," Ramza admitted. "But I digress. If you are here for magicks, these tomes will serve your purpose faithfully. If your attention is drawn to other subjects, you will find more truth than falsehood."

"And if I'd sooner avoid falsehood altogether?" Tiz inquired. "What would you propose I do?"

Ramza became awkward at that. "Well... mayhap you would go and seek truths with your own hands," he offered. "A dangerous venture, but rewarding if you've the skill for it."

Tiz approached him. "And you seem to have reaped those rewards," she observed. "Maybe you'd let me join you on that dangerous venture."

"...What?"

* * *

Tiz - Locus  
Right: Papyrus Codex  
Left: _____  
Head: Gold Hairpin  
Body: Black Robe  
Accessory: Red Shoes

Action: Sorcery  
Action: _____  
Reaction: _____  
Support: Reequip  
Movement: _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a somewhat similar idea to this fic for XIII-2 Coliseum challenges well before I started playing War of the Lions; it's just that Tactics recruitment translates better to fanfic form.
> 
> So, Tiz would be a little bit like Beowulf (disclaimer; I haven't made it far enough to try and get Beowulf yet, this is all based on playthrough watchings). You meet the criteria (in this case rumors), then travel to the right city and you meet her in the Tavern. She joins as a guest, then you take her into a fight, then you hit the destination and get the recruitment offer.
> 
> Gameplay wise, she's a little bit like an arithmetician. You pick one part, then another part, then your target. However, hers are based on Type-0's magic. You pick a phantoma to choose the spell (Fire/Thunder/Blizzzard, base/-ra/-ga), then you pick the spell class (RF/SHG/MIS/ROK/BOM). The phantoma decides the element and casting time, the class decides the range, radius, and MP consumption.
> 
> Tiz (Locus)  
> Weapon: Books, Poles | Head: Hats, Ribbons | Body: Clothes, Robes | Equip Shields: No
> 
> Sorcery  
> -Locus job command. Creates various strategic magicks  
> ·Red  
> -Phantoma that crafts Fire sorcery  
> ·Magenta  
> -Phantoma that crafts Fira sorcery  
> ·Cerise  
> -Phantoma that crafts Firaga sorcery  
> ·Blue  
> -Phantoma that crafts Blizzard sorcery  
> ·Cyan  
> -Phantoma that crafts Blizzara sorcery  
> ·Smalt  
> -Phantoma that crafts Blizzaga sorcery  
> ·Yellow  
> -Phantoma that crafts Thunder sorcery  
> ·Sepia  
> -Phantoma that crafts Thundara sorcery  
> ·Jasmine  
> -Phantoma that crafts Thundaga sorcery  
> ·Rifle  
> -Shape sorcery to focus on a single target  
> ·Shotgun  
> -Shape sorcery to deal a spread of strikes  
> ·Rocket  
> -Shape sorcery to launch an explosive strike  
> ·Missile  
> -Shape sorcery to target an enemy at range  
> ·Bomb  
> -Shape sorcery to strike around self


	7. Party Roster Quotes for Tactical Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new character; this is just a collection of what everybody says: when you hit 'help' and pick their names; when you make to dismiss them and the menu gives you the last chance to go back; when they're getting close to desertion from low Bravery or high Faith; what they say when they finally do desert you. This chapter is going to stay at the end of the fic and be updated every time I add a new character.

[Select] - Character name  
**Terra (Entranced):**  They must be here. Maybe... beneath the waterfall.  
**Lightning (l'Cie):** If there's no hope, we'll keep looking until we find some.  
**Kain (Baron):**  I will not hesitate.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  Divine Etro, go peacefully to your rest.  
**Serah (Champion):**  If it's too much to deal with, face it later.  
**Squall (Seed):** (Go talk to a wall.)  
**Tiz (Locus):** Wings of fire, to lift the heart.

DESERTION THREAT - Bravery < 16  
**Terra (Entranced):**  If my magic is here, I can't be the only one. What if he's...?  
**Lightning (l'Cie):**  It's spreading. Faster than it should. I don't have much longer.  
**Kain (Baron):**  The skies aren't exactly returning my affections of late.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  My body feels so heavy. I can only keep this up for so long.  
**Serah (Champion):**  One false move and it's over. Now and forever.  
**Squall (Seed):** Do my hands seem unsteady to anyone else?  
**Tiz (Locus):** I don't think I have the strength for this. I'm just...

DESERTION - Bravery < 6  
**Terra (Entranced):**  I can't fight anymore. I'm scared... I can feel him coming.  
**Lightning (l'Cie):**  I'm out of time. If I stay any longer, I'm going to hurt you all.  
**Kain (Baron):**  I must take my leave. I'll only slow you down at this rate.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  I can't do this anymore. If it ends now, it ends forever.  
**Serah (Champion):**  I can't go on. I'm scared of what might happen.  
**Squall (Seed):**  (Lion heart, my ass.)  
**Tiz (Locus):** My coming with you was a mistake. I'm sorry.

DESERTION THREAT - Faith > 84  
**Terra (Entranced):**  My magic is getting stronger. It's not just my power. Is this...?  
**Lightning (l'Cie):**  They're not like the fal'Cie. There are real gods in this world.  
**Kain (Baron):**  So much death... I'm starting to doubt our path.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  I promised Etro I'd watch over her. What am I doing here?  
**Serah (Champion):**  Etro gave me these eyes for a reason. I can't shy away.  
**Squall (Seed):**  Feathers... That's right. I need to...  
**Tiz (Locus):** Mother's calling me. But... I thought she cast me out.

DESERTION - Faith > 94  
**Terra (Entranced):**  The gods in this world are different. I want to meet them.  
**Lightning (l'Cie):**  If I can please the gods, they might free me. I have to try.  
**Kain (Baron):**  You take this war too lightly. Your levity is reprehensible.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  I have to go back. The goddess can't fight on her own.  
**Serah (Champion):**  I have a job to do. I can't let the goddess down.  
**Squall (Seed):**  (I've got to find her.)  
**Tiz (Locus):** I have to go. Mother still needs me.

Dismiss  
**Terra (Entranced):**  I... No. Alright, if that's what you want.  
**Lightning (l'Cie):**  You don't need me? Fine.  
**Kain (Baron):**  I would rather not depart, but if you insist.  
**Lightning (Etro Knight):**  I don't think we're done here. Are you sure you don't need me?  
**Serah (Champion):**  What? I mean, I guess if you're sure, but...  
**Squall (Seed):**  I still owe you one. If you want me to leave, that's it.  
**Tiz (Locus):** If you have no more need of me, you'd throw me away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still welcome suggestions for characters! Let me know who you'd like to see Ramza recruit! If I know the character well enough, I'll be happy to write them a sidequest!


End file.
